


the anthropic principle

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's WEST, Sexy Zone
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shori wants to go to Keio.





	the anthropic principle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink-bingo (tentacles) and shiritori.

“I believe in you,” Kotaki says seriously, and Shori looks up from the pamphlet he’s been gripping so hard that the glossy pages are crinkled.

“You do?” he asks, staring at Kotaki like an overgrown Kansai tree that has all of the answers to life’s mysteries, which is ironically what he’d be studying if he got into Keio.

“Of course.” Kotaki grins. “Your name is _Shori_ , isn’t it? You are already destined for victory!”

Shori rolls his eyes. “You’re supposed to tell me I’m smart enough to get in! Not make puns with my name.”

“If you want flattery, go to Yasui,” Kotaki teases, grinning even wider at the way Shori cringes. “He’ll flatter you real good.”

“Ew, stop,” Shori mutters, and Kotaki laughs out loud. “Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because I’m awesome,” Kotaki answers simply. “What kind of science are you gonna study?”

“Do you even care?” Shori asks, raising his eyebrows when Kotaki nods. “Well, I was thinking chemistry, but I like biology too…and then there’s physics and engineering, which are both fascinating. I hope they’ll let me take a little bit of everything. That is, if I get in!”

“Shut up, you’ll get in,” Kotaki tells him, and it’s so definitive that Shori blinks in surprise. “You’re like the smartest person I know.”

“Wow, thanks,” Shori replies, sitting up a little straighter as he eyes the Keio packet with strong feelings of battle instead of defeat. “I’ll work hard to pass the entrance exams!”

“So biology covers human beings and what they’re made up of, right?” Kotaki asks, speaking quickly. “Like bones and organs and stuff.”

“That’s physiology, but yes,” Shori answers, turning his attention to Kotaki’s face. He’s acting really weird suddenly. “It won’t be as extensive as a medical program, but it’ll probably be covered a little.”

Kotaki sucks his lip into his mouth. “What about…mutations?”

“What are you getting at?” Shori demands, narrowing his eyes. “If you’re building up to a dick joke, I’m kicking you out of my room.”

“It’s not a dick joke, I promise,” Kotaki says, waving both of his arms, then pauses to grin. “Though that would be really cool.”

“Nozomu!”

“Okay, it’s just…” Kotaki sighs, and Shori immediately knows this is something serious. Kotaki never has any reservations about telling anyone anything. “Ever since I turned eighteen, I’ve noticed these weird _things_ growing out of my sides.”

“Can I see them?” Shori asks, the scientist in him bouncing at the excitement of a new discovery.

“They’re not here right now,” Kotaki says, his expression turning sheepish, which is just as concerning. “They only come out when I’m…well, when I’m aroused.”

Shori frowns. “Sounds like a dick joke to me.”

“I’m serious!” Kotaki exclaims, and Shori gives him a hard stare. If he’s acting, he’s being very convincing. “I was so scared the last time it happened that I couldn’t finish. Do you know how terrified a Kansai man has to be to lose the mood?!”

“Okay, fine.” Shori holds the bridge of his nose. “Leaving out the obvious details, please tell me exactly what happened.”

“They just…wrapped themselves around me,” Kotaki explains, visibly shuddering at the memory. “I felt like I was being tied up. There were at least four of them, maybe more. I thought I was imagining things, like you know maybe I have some secret bondage fetish—”

“Too much information,” Shori interjects. “Did your partner see them?”

Kotaki sucks his lip into his mouth. “I was alone.”

“Oh.” This conversation couldn’t get much more awkward, Shori thinks, so he may as well get more information. “Could you see what color they were? Did they have any kind of texture?”

“They matched my skin and felt like little snakes,” Kotaki says, and Shori gets a sharp chill at the thought of snakes suddenly slithering around him. “Thin and slimy. One of them tried to _help_ and that’s when I freaked out.”

“Understandable.” Shori feels like the world’s biggest moron for buying this, but Kotaki looks really miserable talking about it. “Have you been around any nuclear energy or radiation this year?”

“Just the microwave,” Kotaki answers with a snort. “I didn’t go swimming in the toxic swamp by the power plant or anything. I thought it might be genetic, but my old man would have warned me. We’re real close.”

“I honestly have no idea,” Shori admits. “Without seeing them, I can’t really tell you anything.”

Kotaki offers a small smile and Shori knows right then that he’s the only person whom Kotaki has told about this. It makes him feel even worse for not being able to help, even if he’s not actually in university yet to research anything. If Kotaki is telling the truth, which Shori is still reluctant to admit, he’d be a miracle of science, some kind of human-reptile hybrid with elevated hormones. Shori doesn’t know anything about the mating habits of snakes, but it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he’s googled for Kotaki.

Years of fanservice and playing gay chicken with Kento has prepared him for this, he tells himself. “Show me,” he orders, his voice stronger than he feels. “Do whatever you need to do to get them to come out.”

All doubt Shori had about Kotaki’s sincerity flies out of his head when he’s faced with wide eyes and a shocked face. “What if they hurt you?” he asks, and Shori almost laughs at Kotaki not even batting an eyelash at becoming aroused in front of his friend. “I can’t control them, I don’t think.”

“Of course you can, they’re a part of you,” Shori tells him. This much he’s sure of—maybe. “You have to learn to use them just like you learned to walk. Now hurry up and show me before my parents come home.”

“I can’t go that fast,” Kotaki hisses, “especially when I don’t have any stimulation.”

Shori glances away when Kotaki starts to move reach down, but that just makes him think about what _he_ uses as stimulation. “I have a magazine,” he offers.

“No _way_ ,” Kotaki says, still managing to mock Shori with his hand in his pants. “Innocent Sato Shori has _porn_ hidden in his room?”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Shori exclaims, still staring at the floor. “I won’t get it for you and you can suffer with just me here.”

“I don’t care if you watch,” Kotaki says, and Shori snorts because of course he doesn’t. “That might help, actually.”

Shori looks up before he can stop himself. “Help?”

The sight of Kotaki touching himself isn’t as weird as he expected, and the more time that passes the more he gets used to it. Kotaki’s slouching in Shori’s desk chair, hand moving up and down in his pants at a moderate speed—not too slow and not too fast. Shori can’t even see anything indecent, not that he wants to. Kotaki’s flushed face and parted lips seem pornographic enough.

“Yup, definitely helping,” Kotaki says, his voice a little breathy, and Shori actually jumps when he lets out a small moan. “I like being watched.”

“That does not surprise me one bit,” Shori teases, ignoring how his own breath is coming faster now. His own body is having a reaction to Kotaki’s exhibitions, but if this ends soon he might not have to own up to it. “How long do they take to come out?”

“Already starting to,” Kotaki gasps, then his eyes pop as wide open as they can. “Damn, they’re growing fast this time.”

“Maybe they like me,” Shori jokes, but he freezes at the obvious movement under Kotaki’s sweater on both sides. Up until now, he still had an underlying suspicion that Kotaki was just trying to con him into a sex thing, but there really is something coming out of Kotaki’s sides—four somethings, judging by the alternating bumps.

Shori watches in morbid fascination as the thin appendages make their way out into his view. They look more like eels with a tapered ending, though Shori notices the hole that narrows to a slit and back like a mouth. One of them wraps around the arm Kotaki is using to touch himself while the other three just waver in the air, pulling up Kotaki’s sweater as they move higher.

“They don’t seem interested in me this time,” Kotaki says with a laugh. “They’re not as scary when they’re not trying to suffocate me.”

“Can I touch them?” Shori asks, sliding off of his bed to get a closer look.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kotaki moans, followed by a laugh. “Sorry, everything feels good right now.”

“I wonder…” Shori trails off as he lifts his hand, slowly in case the eels think it’s an attack. He jumps when one of them darts toward him, but then he smiles when it wraps around his finger like a warm, slimy hug. He brings his other hand up to feel the surface, marveling at how smooth it is when Kotaki groans low in his throat. “Can you feel that?”

“Oh yeah,” Kotaki answers, choking on his next breath when the eel on his arm tightens and pulls it away. “Oi!”

Shori can’t help it; he laughs, at the incredulity of the situation as well as Kotaki’s pained face at being denied his own touch. “I think they want you to make it last.”

“I’m glad you think this is so fun— _oi_!” Kotaki squawks again, and now both of his wrists are bound to the arms of the chair. “Dammit!”

Shori’s still laughing when he feels a gentle touch to his face. He knows what it is, tilting his head to accept the smooth texture down his jaw and neck, not as slimy as the other one. It’s so intoxicating that Shori starts to wonder if there aren’t some kind of pheromones in effect, drugging him so much that he’s completely relaxed even with two of his friend’s mutant appendages caressing him.

“Why do you let them do that and not anyone else?” Kotaki asks, sounding more curious than hurt. “You get so weird whenever anyone gets close to you, yet you’re practically having an intimate moment with something that doesn’t have a face.”

 _You_ are its face, Shori thinks, but all he says is, “It feels nice. And it’s not trying to get in my pants.”

“Not yet,” Kotaki amends. “I’ve seen enough of Akito’s tentacle porn to know how this ends.”

Shori scoffs. “What kind of hentai magazines do you think I read?”

He bets Kotaki’s wearing an interesting expression right now, but he can’t pry his eyes open to witness it. One of the eels— _tentacles_ —has curled back behind Shori’s ear and that’s a sensitive spot he never knew he had, sending a jolt of energy right between his legs and making his breath hitch. His skin buzzes pleasantly, leaving him more comfortable than any other time he’s been turned on in front of another person before, and slowly he lifts his heavy eyelids to see what Kotaki’s doing.

Kotaki is watching him. Intently. His wrists are still tied, abandoned erection tenting his pants and Shori winces at how painful that must be. He rubs the other tentacle to see if that gives Kotaki any relief, but he just moans and snaps his hips up toward nothing.

“ _Shori_ ,” Kotaki whines, and Shori doesn’t mind hearing his name in that tone at all. “Will you…will you do something, please? Anything you want. Just…touch me.”

A different kind of chill creeps up Shori’s spine and he has a brief flash of dominance, hovering over Kotaki’s helpless form and making him beg for it, but it goes away just as quickly as it had come. Instead, Shori finds himself crawling right into Kotaki’s lap, straddling his thighs and balancing with his hands on Kotaki’s shoulders, face to face for probably the first time since their height difference is so much.

The tentacles greatly approve of Shori’s relocation, his earlier joke about them liking him proving true as they wrap up his arms like vines and pull him closer. It doesn’t hurt at all, and once he’s chest to chest with Kotaki they loosen and head in separate directions. One slips under Shori’s shirt while the other trails up his throat, tracing his lips in some sort of erotic kiss.

“If you start making out with that instead of me I’m going to be really jealous,” Kotaki huffs, and Shori laughs. “It’s not funny! Just because I can feel it doesn’t mean that it’s satisfying.”

“Kissing me would be satisfying?” Shori asks, half teasing and half serious as he lolls his head around to let the tentacle trace his clavicle. Kotaki’s eyes are dark now, radiating with lust and all of those feelings Shori doesn’t understand even while being seduced by tentacles. “Wouldn’t _this_ be better?”

Shori rocks his hips forward and Kotaki groans out loud, loud enough that he might be heard in the hallway had anyone else been home. Shori’s gasp is almost as audible, having not expected his own reaction to grinding down against Kotaki like that. Also the tentacle under his shirt is now sucking his nipple, which he apparently really likes, and there’s not much stopping him from rubbing against the firmness in Kotaki’s pants that pushes back almost immediately.

He doesn’t know who starts it, but Kotaki’s tongue is in his mouth and it’s infinitely more intense than any tentacle. Kotaki kisses him hard and fast, so much that Shori can’t keep up, but after a while he calms down and it’s actually pleasant, kittenish licks to his tongue and light presses of their lips. Suddenly Kotaki shifts beneath him and there are strong hands at his waist, along with two more tentacles that slowly creep their way into his pants, one in the front and one in the back.

“Oh,” he mutters, jerking when one makes contact with his cock, sliding up and down before pressing into the wet slit. “Oh god.”

“If you’re not gonna touch me, I’ll do it myself,” Kotaki hisses into Shori’s mouth, and Shori gives up on kissing when the fourth tentacle slides down the crease of his ass and circles his rim. “I guess I came to the right person with my…problem.”

Shori’s laugh gets caught in his throat as the tentacle enters him, its narrow form and natural lubrication making it easy. In the back of his hazy mind, he starts to wonder if Kotaki’s actually the one controlling these appendages when it goes straight for a spot that has him groaning unabashedly and throwing his head back, rocking back and forth on Kotaki’s lap like he was actually riding him.

“You are so hot right now, Shori,” Kotaki whispers, and Shori’s blood runs hotter. “I know you won’t let me, but I wish I was the one inside you—well, the conventional way.”

This time Shori gets as far as a grin before he’s stimulated from both sides, the tentacle in front curling around him and jerking him in a way that would be physically impossible for any hand. Kotaki is right—the thought of having anything bigger penetrating him isn’t appealing at all, but Shori just pulls the first tentacle away from his ear and urges it toward Kotaki.

“You have to feel this,” Shori tells him, surprised at the depth of his own voice. “Too bad you don’t have another one or four.”

“Tentacle loving freak,” Kotaki mumbles, and it sounds so affectionate that Shori actively kisses him, wrapping his arms around Kotaki’s neck for balance. It’s much more heated now that he’s so aroused, his body responding to Kotaki’s fingers drifting up his sides like they were ten more tentacles touching his skin.

Kotaki’s groan tickles his tongue when he gets relief, moving sharply against Shori as he experiences the coiled constriction as well. There’s a pool of sweat on the back of Kotaki’s neck and Shori tugs at his sweater, the first piece of clothing either of them have actually removed. Kotaki sighs in relief at the cool air and Shori doesn’t protest when Kotaki pulls his shirt off as well. The benefit is that he sees the tentacle on Shori’s nipple and pinches the other one with his fingers, pulling a sharp moan from Shori’s lungs that vibrates his entire body that doesn’t stop shaking.

“You gonna come?” Kotaki asks, pressing the words into their kiss, and Shori barely manages a nod before he does exactly that, the tentacles inside him and around him continuing to stimulate him through his mind-blowing orgasm. He’s still gasping desperately for air when Kotaki jerks beneath him, making a noise that has Shori shivering from more than just the cold temperature as he becomes very aware that the tentacles are gone.

He inhales sharply, forcing his eyes open to look at Kotaki’s pink face. “Did that actually happen?”

“It did,” Kotaki replies, then smirks. “And you _loved_ it.”

“Shut up,” Shori grumbles. “Let me enjoy this before you make fun of me.”

“You came all over me,” Kotaki says, and Shori feels his face heat up even more. “It was so _hot_.”

“Glad you thought so,” Shori mutters as he tries to detach himself from Kotaki’s grasp. It’s less about Kotaki holding onto him and more about Shori being unable to feel his knees, which has him giving up and slumping against Kotaki’s chest. “Don’t get the wrong idea, please.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kotaki says. “You only love me for my tentacles.”

Shori rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Do you think you can figure out what happened to me once you’re in university?” Kotaki asks, all of the teasing gone from his voice.

“Probably not,” Shori tells him honestly. “But I can study it on my own, maybe run some experiments.”

“Experiments, huh?”

Shori squirms. “Yes. For science.”


End file.
